


save your strength (and stay alive) : part two

by redhairedmuses



Series: save your strength (and stay alive) [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Carlos Gets Shot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mild Language, Owen loves his son, Panic Attacks, TK is a worried boy, TK wants Carlos to be okay, TK-Centric, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedmuses/pseuds/redhairedmuses
Summary: part 2 in the series "save your strength (and stay alive)"now from TK's perspective.idea: Carlos is shot while dispatched to a call. There's some angst. There are feelings (lots of feelings). And there's TK who just wants his - boyfriend? his friend with benefits? - to be okay.i swear TK and Carlos are going to give me a heart attack.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: save your strength (and stay alive) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628944
Comments: 19
Kudos: 273





	save your strength (and stay alive) : part two

**Author's Note:**

> here is part 2 as promised! i hope you all enjoy it as much as you did with part 1. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> \- natalie

* * *

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

TK Strand was a cuddler. Oh yes, a 'hold me in your arms while I lay my head on your chest, and we're under a mountain of blankets with our fingers interlaced together' kind of cuddler. Of course, very few people knew this information about TK. His dad (obviously), a couple of ex's, and up till recently - a very handsome and nice (too nice) cop named Carlos Reyes. TK loved cuddling, though he would never admit it to anyone. However, at this moment, lying curled up on Carlos' chest and resting comfortably under a weighted blanket (his idea), he could stay here till doomsday.

"TK?"

TK mumbled something under his breath, pressed his face against Carlos' bare chest, blindly reaching for the blanket. He heard Carlos chuckle in his ear, his breath warm and sending chills up his spine. 

"Thought you had a shift later?" Carlos whispered. 

With a grumble, TK cracked open an eye to see Carlos smirking at him. Carlos wasn't wrong; he did have a shift later, but he _really_ didn't want to leave this bed. He was too comfortable and warm. The look that Carlos was giving him was smug and somehow so sexy. He also wouldn't mind wiping that look off Carlos' face. With his lips. TK huffed, closed his eye again, and snuggled closer to Carlos. 

"How pissed do you think my dad would be if I called in?" TK asked with a long yawn. 

Carlos scoffed and rolled over to where he was lying face to face with TK. TK let out a whine from the loss of his pillow and glared at the man lying across him. 

"It's just a shift, TK," Carlos said. He scooted closer to TK, their lips just mere inches apart from each other. "Time will fly by, and when you get back - you're mine."

TK grinned, shifting his position to where he had himself propped up on his elbows. He quirked a brow and reached out to tug on one of Carlos' curls. Carlos leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. TK could've sworn he felt his heart stutter.

"That a promise? Or an order, officer?" TK asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Carlos let out a laugh.

"Be careful, hotshot. Might have to bring out the cuffs."

TK forced himself to suppress the shudder from shooting down his spine and straight to his cock. _Check the time. Check the time._ He reached over from behind Carlos' head, his fingers searching for his phone. He managed to grab onto the phone, check the time, grinned, and dropped it back onto the nightstand. Carlos took notice of his changed expression and quirked one of those gorgeous brows. 

"You look happy about something," Carlos said. 

"I got at least 15 minutes before my Uber shows up, cowboy," TK replied. He flashed Carlos a wicked grin. He leaned down, his lips now centimeters from Carlos'. "What do you say? You up for round two?" 

Carlos tossed his head back with a laugh and reached out to grab TK's waist. TK quickly rose to his knees, crawled over Carlos, and bracketed his knees on either side of Carlos' hips. Carlos instinctively placed both hands on his hips, holding him in place. 

"As tempting as that sounds, TK, I want more than just 15 minutes with you," Carlos murmured, looking so gorgeous with those bright brown eyes that made TK melt. "Raincheck?"

TK dropped his head and rolled off Carlos, flopping an arm over his eyes. He felt Carlos' hand stretch across to grab at his cheek and be turned to face Carlos. Carlos' lips had curled into a soft smile, revealing those dimples that were just too damn adorable. TK rolled his eyes and nodding, pressed a kiss to Carlos' lips. 

"Fine, raincheck," TK agreed against Carlos' lips. 

Reluctantly and not wanting to leave the warm bed, TK untangled himself from the warmth of Carlos' embrace and untangled himself from the covers. He slipped on his discarded jeans and pulled his now wrinkled button-up over his head. He sat back down on the bed to tug on his socks and shoes, retying the laces, and paused when Carlos' arms came around his middle. 

"Be safe out there, tiger," Carlos said into his hair. 

TK placed a hand on Carlos' wrist and squeezed. 

"I'll see you tonight," TK said. 

He pressed another kiss to Carlos' temple before pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his phone from the nightstand. His Uber was now 3 minutes out. TK wandered out of the bedroom to grab his jacket and house keys from the coffee table. His phone pinged, and he knew that his Uber had arrived. TK looked back towards the bedroom, grinned to himself, and walked out of the house, slipping his jacket over his shoulders. 

The drive back to the station was boring and uneventful. His Uber driver made no attempt to start up a conversation, and TK was perfectly fine with that. He scrolled through his notifications, the news, and trending videos. Nothing sparked his interest, and before long, he was at the station. He thanked the silent driver for the ride and closed the door behind him. He strode through the station, hoping not to gain the attention of either Marjan or Paul (both of which would ask about his night and seek out details). He rounded the corner to the lockers and nearly ran face-first into Judd's chest. 

"Woah, hey kid, you in a hurry or something?" Judd asked.

"Just eager to start the day," TK lied, sidestepping him and taking a couple of steps backward. 

"More like eager to get the day over and done so he can get back to that very nice Latino cop," Paul murmured from behind TK. 

TK froze, shut his eyes, and slowly turned to see Paul and Marjan side by side and sharing similar looks of glee and mischief. Paul took a stride towards him and began to circle him like a hungry vulture. TK glared as Marjan began to laugh, and Judd joined in the antics. Paul finished his circling and then stood in front of him with arms folded his chest. 

“What was his name again – _ah, Carlos_?” Marjan said snapping her fingers. She stopped herself before grinning and saying, " _Officer Reyes."_

TK's cheeks turned red at the use of Carlos' title. 

"Oh, kid, you've just been caught red-handed. Hey, any observations, Strickland?" Judd asked teasingly. 

"Oh plenty," came the reply. 

TK rolled his eyes. _Why the hell do I put up with this?_ He wasn't really in the mood for one of Paul's "assessments", but the other man looked too happy to reveal his findings. 

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which suggests you stayed the night at his place," Paul said. He gestured to his button-up and jeans. "They're wrinkled too, so they ended up on the floor and stayed there for the majority of the night. You missed a button by the way." Paul turned his attention to TK's unshaven face and tapped him on the chin. "You have the beginnings of a lovely five o'clock shadow." Then it was Paul's fingers again pointing at his hair. "Your hair still rumpled, so you just got out bed in time for your Uber to show up."

TK quickly mused up his hair, but the damage had already been done. He looked down at his shirt and Paul was right _again._ He'd missed a button. He scrambled to fix it but he had been caught. TK sighed and dropped his arms at his sides, looking slightly annoyed. 

"Are you done?" he asked, exasperated, finishing the last button on his shirt. 

"Just one more thing - you also have a hickey on the left side of your neck. Primer, concealer, foundation, and powder will cover that thing right up," Paul said as he started walking away with Marjan and Judd. 

TK stood there as panic washed over him. He quickly scrambled to the lockers and skidded to the mirror where he tilted his neck, and just as Paul had said, there was a mark - _a hickey,_ he corrected - on the left side of his neck. He dropped both hands on the counter, shaking his head, half tempted to send a picture to Carlos with the caption - _"this is your fault"._

"You didn't come home last night - " 

"Dad!"

TK jumped at his dad's sudden appearance and slapped a hand over his neck. His dad stood leaning against the door, dressed in his standard fatigues and a mug in his hand. TK held his breath as his dad quirked a brow at him. 

"Want to tell me where you were last night?" his dad asked. He gestured to the hand on his neck. "Or do I even have to guess?"

TK slowly removed his hand from his neck.

"Dad, I - "

"Look,” his dad sighed. “As long as you’re being safe and –

“Dad, please,” TK interrupted. He didn’t want the conversation to continue. He’d had _that_ talk a long time again and he’d rather not relive it. It was equally embarrassing and traumatizing for the both of them. 

“Alright, alright, but hey, your shift starts in 20, take a shower, and get dressed. We can talk later," his dad said. He cleared his throat and pointed to the fresh set of fatigues sitting on the counter. His dad disappeared from the lockers and leaving TK leaning against the counter with a very angry looking hickey on his neck. He would kill for something to cover up the damn thing. He scrubbed his hands over his face, forgoing to shave and made a mental note to shave tomorrow. 

Sighing, TK tilted his head back and quickly stripped himself free of his wrinkled clothes and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt great on his muscles. He rotated his shoulder a few times, sighing as the satisfying pops echoed in his ears. He finished the shower, toweled himself off, and finished dressing in the locker room. TK shucked on his boots, lacing them up, and then striding out of the locker room. He caught a glimpse of his dad and Judd talking quietly to each other, Mateo was checking and double-checking the supplies on the rig, and Marjan and Paul were finishing their checklists. 

"Alright, team, gather round," his dad called out. He opened to the open bay doors. "I checked the weather this morning, and they're predicting some late afternoon thunderstorms and even some possible tornadic activity. Be on your guard. Stay safe, and everyone gets to come home, alright?"

There was a chorus of 'yes, captain', and the first call came through the station's radio: a very persistent old lady who demanded the fire department come and rescue her beloved Snickers from the roof of her house. Everyone exchanged similar looks of, 'this is why we have the reputation of saving cats from trees', piled into the big rig, flipped on the sirens, and rolled out of the station.

The next couple of calls were easy enough. They rescued Snickers from the roof to which Mateo had the misfortune of carrying the fluff ball to a weeping old woman. Poor Mateo had the sniffles for the next couple of hours. Put out a small kitchen fire after a guy forgot to turn off the stove. He had got too caught up in his porn to even check. Saved a kid who was trapped under his dirt bike with an obviously broken leg after his friends dared him to try a flip. YouTube was their answer to why they decided to do it. 

The calls finally died down around 6 p.m., but the weather (as his dad had said) was getting worse. Heavy rain and winds were predicted to be moving in the next few hours, which meant that it was going to be a long night. 

TK sat in the big rig, scrolling on his phone, a small smile forming on his lips as he went through the photos of him and Carlos over the past couple weeks. Most of them were selfies with Carlos' arm around his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He bit his lip, a smile forming. He thumbed over Carlos' face. He would give anything to be back in those arms again. He felt safe with Carlos. He felt like he was _home_. TK quickly exited the photos and shoved his phone into his pocket. He leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, hoping to catch a 20-minute catnap. But before he had the chance to drift off to sleep, another call came over the radio. 

House fire in Travis county. Neighbors reported seeing smoke coming from the windows. Potentially 3 victims, a woman in her late 30s, and 2 kids, ages 8 and 12. PD already on the scene. 

TK sighed; his nap was going to have to wait. 

* * *

The drive to the house fire took about 10 minutes, and when they arrived, PD and EMS were already on the scene. The house was engulfed in flames, but they still couldn't tell the starting point until they made entry. TK, Mateo, and Judd climbed out of the rig to start working on getting the hose and hooked up to their water supply. Marjan and Paul worked on making entry to the house and retrieving any victims who could be trapped inside. 

TK glanced over his shoulder as he and Judd worked on the right side of the house where the fire was most intense. He could see his dad coordinating with the police sergeant on the scene, but something felt off. He quirked a brow when he noticed the shocked expression on his dad's face. Something was wrong -- then someone was shouting. A woman, but it wasn't Marjan. Mateo immediately rushed up towards the front of the house, oxygen tank and mask in hand. TK looked up and saw both Marjan, Paul, and a woman limping out of the house. 

"My ex - he did this," the woman babbled over the roar of the flames. She clung to Paul’s shoulders, eyes wild and wide. She shook Paul, screaming, "He took my kids to a friends' house. Please, you have to stop him! He has a gun! He has a gun!" 

“Captain?” Marjan asked as she and Paul pulled the victim towards the waiting ambulance.

“I know, I know, PD is handling that. They've got an officer in pursuit of the suspect,” his dad echoed. He gestured to the flaming house in front of them. “The fire is our priority now –

_Officer?_ TK wondered. _Who would be that stupid and reckless to go after an armed suspect who just tried to burn down his ex's house?_

“TK? TK? Hey, the fire’s almost out," Judd tapped him on the shoulder. "I can handle it from here." He pointed to his dad and motioned for him to go on. “See what’s up with –

TK didn’t even take the chance to thank Judd. He was already tearing off his helmet and tucking it under his arm, running up to his dad. He was just feet away when the unmistakable sound of gunfire rang out.

_POP. POP. POP. POP._

Gunshots.

Four in total.

TK froze. He looked up to his dad who held the same feared expression, but there was something that he was hiding. TK couldn't help but quirk a brow. What was he hiding? Something didn't seem right. No one dared to breathe or move. Heart beating in his chest and pulse racing, he waited and waited and waited –

Then, a voice crackled through the police sergeant’s radio.

A very familiar voice that made TK’s heart sink.

"Shots fired, I repeat - shots fired. Officer down - officer down. 3600 and Adams. 3600 and Adams. Send back up - suspect went east on Adams, east on Adams, shit - "

_Carlos._

_please, don’t let it be true. don’t be true. goddamnit –_

The radio crackled again.

" — Reyes is down. I repeat, we have an officer down. We need EMS — now!"

_ohfuckno. no.no.no.no.no. carlos. no. no._

TK felt time come to a grinding halt. The sound of Carlos’ broken voice echoing in his ear. It was loud. Too loud. He wanted it all to stop. He kept hearing the words "officer down", "shots fired", and the unmistakeable sound of Carlos' grunted, "shit". TK felt as if his lungs were getting tighter as the words continued to replay in his mind.

_“3600 and Adams. 3600 and Adams. Send back up - suspect went east on Adams, east on Adams, shit –_ _”_

_just shut up. shutupshutupshutupSHUTUP._

_stop it. please. just stop._

TK stood there, staring blankly at the ground, the heat of the fire still hot against his back. He shook his head and dropped his helmet to the ground. It clattered to the ground, the noise forcing his dad to spin around. 

“TK?” 

His dad’s voice sounded so sharp in his ear.

“Carlos,” he whispered.

TK fell to his knees with a cry and – and his world begin to spin. He carded his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. He began to shake his head and the thoughts wouldn’t stop racing. His lungs hurt and everything around him just felt like it was crumbling. 

_this can’t be happening. it just couldn’t. no, no. carlos had the day off. they had plans. they were going to eat tamales and watch reruns of Chopped. that’s their thing. no – no no no – no –_

TK continued to shake his head as sirens screamed around him and then there were hands on his shoulders, grabbing at his neck and his cheek.

“TK? TK? Hey, look at me, look at me, I need you to look at me,” someone said in his ear.

TK forced himself to look up and the pain his dad’s eyes was more than he could take. It was sympathy and sorrow. He felt his whole world was falling apart and the tears wouldn’t stop. He closed his eyes again, hoping, praying that it was all a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Yeah, it was just a dream. In just a couple seconds he would wake up and be in Carlos’ arms again and see those gorgeous brown eyes staring back him...

“Make a hole! NOW!”

_Michelle? oh fuck - it wasn't a dream. it was a goddamn fucking nightmare._

TK and his dad both whirled their heads towards the sound of Michelle’s voice. TK scrambled to his feet and nearly tripped on his way over to Michelle. His dad shouted his name as he raced towards the stretcher, but it fell on deaf ears. He had to get to Carlos. He had to know if he was okay. He had to – he needed to tell him so many more things. He needed to tell him –

TK skidded to a stop when he saw the state of Carlos. Blood soaking his already dark uniform. There was a mask covering half his face. TK could see the blood dripping down his chin. _internal bleeding._ Blood was everywhere. Fresh and dry, staining his fingers, chest, and stomach. His uniform – _oh god, his uniform_ , torn to shreds so Michelle could see what damage had been done. But what broke his heart more was the blood that stained his hands. The same hands he leaned into when Carlos was stroking his hair.

-

_TK practically purred like a sleepy cat as Carlos’ fingers carded themselves through his hair. He could spend the rest of his days curled up like this. Leaning up against Carlos’ chest, fingers raking through his hair, and a warm blanket covering his feet. They were curled up on Carlos’ couch, watching reruns of Kitchen Nightmares. There was something about Gordan Ramsay screaming and yelling at people that made it so entertaining._

_He glanced up and noticed that Carlos was still engrossed in the show. With a smirk, TK scooted himself closer to Carlos and sat up straighter. Carlos’s fingers trailed down TK’s face to rest finally on his cheek._

_“Want me to turn off the TV?” Carlos asked._

_“Might be useful to drown out some of the noise,” TK grinned._

_Carlos quirked a brow and his fingers tugged on TK’s hair. TK bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. The chuckle that came from Carlos’ mouth was almost sinful. TK had to fight every urge in his body not to grab Carlos by the back of his neck and drag him into a kiss. Oh no, he had to win this one. TK licked his lips, his gaze flickering down to Carlos’ own lips. With a smirk, he leaned closer to Carlos and –_

-

"Carlos? Carlos, can you hear me?" he asked aloud.

He tore off his gloves with his teeth. TK reached out to grab onto Carlos’ limp hand, his fingers pressing down onto his pulse point. His breath hitched when he found the pulse. It was weak and slow. His own fingers began to shake. _nononono. no no please – don’t. don’t take him from me. please –_ Carlos was –

“TK? TK, sweetie?” _Michelle._

TK felt someone tug on his arm, but he couldn't move. At that moment he didn't know how to move.

“I need you to let him go – _”_

_let him go? no, he couldn’t let him go. carlos needed him. he needed to tell him how he felt. he needed to tell him that he wanted more. he wanted him. he –_

“TK, let him go – they need to take him – ” _Dad?_

TK shook his head and gave Carlos’ hand a squeeze. He couldn’t bring himself to let him go. Not like this. He wanted to tell him how much he cared about him, how much he _loved_ him.

"No, I won’t leave him, I _can’t_ leave him," TK snapped. He reached out and touched Carlos' cheek. The oxygen mask made it harder but TK still managed to touch that smooth skin. He choked on a sob and cried, "Carlos? Carlos, please, I'm here, I'm here, okay? Just hold on, please? Hold on - "

_hold on. hold on. please just hold on for me._

TK’s hands fell from Carlos’ cheek and hand and his world became a giant blur. He feels something come around his shoulder and pull him to a chest, firm and smelled like smoke. TK shakily lifted both arms to wrap himself around whoever was holding him and cried and cried and cried, like he was twelve years old again and his mom walked out on them. Calloused fingers ran through his hair and a voice was whispering in his ear.

“I got you,” the voice said. “I got you, I got you – ”

-

_“I got you, I got you,” Carlos whispered in his ear as he cried into his shirt._

_TK shook his head in disbelief as the tears flowed freely._

_Cancer. His dad. His best friend had fucking cancer._

_TK wanted to punch something, break anything, and scream and curse at the world. He didn’t understand why this had to happen. His dad was a health nut. He was in the best shape of his life. He took care of himself. He took better care of himself than, well, everyone. He just couldn’t understand why? Why? Why did this have to happen to his dad, of all people?_

_“I don’t get it,” he sobbed._

_“No one does, tiger,” Carlos replied, holding him tighter. "No one ever understands why this happens." His fingers carded through his hair and TK felt his shoulders relax, but his body still shook._

_“I can’t lose him," TK said, shaking his head. "Carlos, I can’t, I just – I don’t – ”_

_“Hey, hey, I’m here, I’m here,” Carlos whispered. He gently rocked him in his arms, pressing a firm kiss to his temple. “I’m always here, okay? I got you. I got you, TK. I've got you.”_

-

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my tumblr, red-hairedwriter7 and come talk to me about how these boys are going to give me an aneurysm before i'm 25.


End file.
